


Spin It To Win It

by Berry_N_Chill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Halloween, POV Anna (Disney), Romance, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_N_Chill/pseuds/Berry_N_Chill
Summary: Anna has never been a fan of Halloween, but will a party at her crush Elsa's house change her mind?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Spin It To Win It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know, I know, completely wrong holiday, and a month late at that. I wrote this before Halloween but completely forgot to post it cause I got caught up in writing my other projects. I contemplated just scrapping the whole thing, but hey, why not try something a little different? This is the first Elsanna I've posted that doesn't contain anything sexual for the most part, so I hope you all still enjoy it!

My name is Anna Summers, and I really don’t like Halloween.

It’s not really my thing, to be honest. The weeks following up to October 31st are filled with parties and haunted houses, not that I’ve ever been to any. Or… invited to any. I’m kind of a loner if I’m being completely honest. That sprouted in junior high, when I arrived at a new school, with a lot of new faces. It’s always been hard for me to make friends. Why? 

Because I’m awkward as hell. 

I have a hard time talking to new people, mainly because I ramble a lot. I tried talking to this one girl, Megara, and I ended up chatting her ear off about the weather. It’s not intentional, I just get carried away and pretty soon people started to only ask me yes or no questions if they absolutely had to. 

I’m also a really big clutz, I can literally be standing in one spot, not moving an inch, and trip myself doing so. 

I do have a few friends, like Kristoff and Merida. The latter has been my neighbor since we were in diapers, we have always been as thick as thieves. Kristoff, we met our freshman year, the big blonde goof moved to Arendelle with his family the summer beforehand. In an awkward fashion, he developed a crush on me, but I had to shut that down by telling him I don’t swing for his team. 

He was totally cool with it, didn’t hold a grudge or anything- much to my relief. We’ve been pretty good friends, and he’s dating Merida now. Last month was their one year anniversary, and I have to say I’m a bit surprised the redhead hasn’t scared him away. I love that girl to death, but she can be a little too adventurous for my liking.

Not to mention she has a fiery temper and will start to babble incoherently with her Scottish accent if you piss her off, and you won’t be able to tell a single damn word she says. But hey, they are really into each other so who am I to judge?

Merida has been trying to get me to find a girlfriend of my own, telling me I shouldn’t spend my senior year as a single lady. I just tell her I’m not interested in dating anyone right now; that I would much rather focus on school than a relationship.

Now, that’s what I  _ tell  _ her; the truth is that I really want a girlfriend. I love my friends, but being the third-wheel is getting really old, and seeing them be so in love with each other is a constant reminder of what I’m missing out on. 

I would be more than happy to date a nice girl, but no one likes me that way. If they do, I’m too dense to notice it. Remember what I said about being awkward? Not only that, but I don’t exactly stand out. I don’t have large boobs, and my hips aren’t wide either. I wear minimal makeup unless I’m going to a school dance. I also haven’t had my first kiss yet, nor have I ever asked a girl out. 

Not that I haven’t wanted to.

Can I tell you a secret? There is one girl in our class, one that I’ve been in love with since primary school. Her name is Elsa Frost, the most perfect girl in the world. We met in the fifth grade, back then she wore her platinum blonde hair in a straight ponytail, and I was a little less awkward somehow. We talked in class, and at recess, but our path’s diverged when middle school hit. Since then I’ve just admired her from afar. 

Afar? Does anyone even use that word anymore?

Anyway, even though I’ve kept my distance, too scared to be my clumsy self around her, she’s always caught my eye whenever she’s around.

Nowadays she wears her silky hair in a perfect braid that lays over her shoulder. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue unlike any I’ve ever seen. The only comparison I can make to them is the ocean, and gods how I could swim in those beauties for hours if given the chance. Her skin is pale, like the moon, but just as radiant. It’s flawless as well, she doesn’t have freckles like me. 

The pervert in me has also memorized the shape of her ass as well. Elsa is on the varsity dance team, which means she works out quite a bit and  _ damn,  _ it does wonders to her glutes. She walked in front of me in the hallway last week wearing yoga pants and I had to have Kristoff pick my jaw up off the ground before anyone noticed. I try to contain myself and not stare at her chest, but she makes it very difficult sometimes. 

To conclude my rather stalkery description of the blonde, she’s pretty much an angel sent from the heavens, draped in a light blue blouse and skinny jeans. 

Oh, how do I know what she’s wearing? I’m staring at her right now. 

She’s sitting across the room from me, talking to her friends while we wait for the bell to ring. I can’t remember just how long I’ve been looking at her, but I really don’t wanna stop. That’s when I feel something hit my arm,  _ hard _ . 

“Ow! What the fuck Mer?” I shout at my friend, rubbing my stinging shoulder. The redhead frowns at me and flails her arms retorting, “I’ve been tryna git your attention for the last three minutes you twat!”

I pout and roll my eyes, “Well you got it now, what is it?” Merida’s temper simmers as she tosses her phone carelessly on my desk, nodding her head at it, motioning for me to read. 

I pick up the device and read the text message she received from Kristoff. 

**“Flynn invited me to a Halloween party he and his friends are throwing tonight, and he told me to bring whoever I want!”**

I look back at my friend, handing her the phone and shrug asking, “And?” Merida’s face stoops to a scowl. “Aaand, we’re goin- all three of us!”

“Mer, you know I don’t like Halloween parties.”

“You’ve ne’er been to one!”

“Well… that’s not the point, I don’t wanna go.” I huffed, folding my arms over my chest. 

The redhead sat next to me and sighed, “Anna, pretty please? I think it’d be fun for us to go to, and I don’t wanna go without ya.” She widened her eyes to form that sad puppy dog look she always uses to get her way. I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, trying not to look at her face. “Mer, I don’t even have a costume or anything like that.”

Merida reverted her face back to normal and subtly pointed across the room. “The love of yer life will be goin,” she cooed.

Ah fuck, she had to go there, didn’t she? I glance over at Elsa, shocked to see the blonde already looking at me. She darts her eyes away and continues her conversation with her friends, and I can’t help but enjoy the idea of going to a party she is gonna be at. 

My brain tries to find another excuse, but the smirk on Merida’s face signals that we both know I can’t say no at this point. 

“Fine, fine I’ll go to your stupid party, happy now?” I groan. Merida nods victoriously and begins to pack her bag as the bell rings. We all flood out of the room, everyone trying to get out the door first before the other. 

I’m halfway down the hall when I remember I didn’t grab the homework sheet from my teacher. Spinning around I attempt to bolt back to class, only run straight into another person. The impact knocks me on my ass, as long as the victim of my impulsive movement. I mumble my apologies when I realize, with horror, that it’s Elsa who I bumped into. I scramble to my feet, not bothering to pick up my bag as I stumble over to her, offering my hand and apologizing rapidly. 

“Oh shit! I’m so so so sorry Elsa, it was an accident-” wait, is she laughing?

Elsa has a hand covering her mouth as her body shakes in a fit of giggles. She looks up at me and takes my hand, and a bolt of electricity shoots up my arm at the contact of her fingers connecting with mine. When she’s on her feet, the giggling turns into a burst of laughter, a melody that makes me swoon.

“It’s okay Anna, I know you didn’t mean to.”

Hold up, she remembers my name?

I chuckle nervously as her laughter fades, relief washing over me as she seems to not harbor any ill-intentions towards me for making her fall flat on her ass. She smiles at me and suddenly blushes, looking down at our hands, which are still laced together. I murmur incoherently, and we both let go of one another, making our now free hands fidget with whatever we can get a hold of. 

“I um, I’m sorry again, I hope I didn’t hurt you,” I say apologetically. She shakes her head, her smile returning. 

“It’s alright Anna, no harm is done.” She cuts herself off, cocking an eyebrow, clearly wanting to say something but not finding the correct words. 

“Would you… would you like to come to a party at my house tonight? My friends and I are putting it together, well mainly Flynn, but you can invite anyone you’d like!”

My heart is threatening to burst out of my chest at the fact the girl who makes me weak in the knees is inviting me over to her house,  _ me  _ of all people.

“I-I-I-I um, I wou-would…” My voice shrivels up, a small choking noise escaping my lips as my mind turns to jelly. Disappointment flashes in those beautiful eyes as she speaks on my behalf. “It’s... It’s okay if you don’t want to, I wouldn’t wanna make you-”   


“NO, I WANT TO!” I shout, startling the blonde. She smiles in bewilderment at my outburst. I cover my blushing face with my hands as students in the hall stare at me as they walk by.

“Okay, that’s great!” She pulls out her phone and asks for my phone number, to which I give her. I can’t help but notice she moves her screen just out of sight while she puts it in my name. “I’ll send you the address soon, can’t wait to see you there!” she chirps. We say our goodbyes and I stumble out the parking lot, my brain deep-fried from the recent encounter. To hell with the homework, this is much more important!

I hop inside my car and furiously type a message to Merida, explaining all of what just happened. 

**“Fuckin hell, she invited you to her party? Did you tell her you were already going?”**

**“No, I didn’t wanna make our conversation for nothing. Plus, this means she wants me to be there!”**

**“Good point, sorry for ditching you, got a little carried away heading to the store. Am I allowed to surprise you with your costume?”**

**“Merida, I swear to god if you buy me anything revealing or sleazy I will murder you.”**

**“Wat, me? I’d never do such a thing to my best friend! I cross me heart you’ll love it! <3”**

**‘.... fine. Thank you, I’ll pay you back when you come to my house.’**

I’m jittery the whole ride home, I can barely walk up the stairs to my room without tripping over each step. I spend the next thirty minutes driving myself crazy with my own thoughts.

What am I supposed to do at this party? I’ve never been to one for crying out loud! What if there’s drinking? Should I drink if Elsa drinks? Wait no, she probably doesn’t do that. Or does she? How am I even going to talk to her? Casually or flirty? Wait, why would I flirt, she doesn’t like me that way. Today was the first time I’ve talked to her in ages!

The rambling in my brain is interrupted when a foot kicks open my bedroom door, a sheepish looking redhead walking through it. Merida’s trying to hide the shit-eating grin on her face, to no avail. I frown at her, wondering what the hell is on her mind now. 

“What did you do?” The first words I say to her shouldn’t be a surprise, every time she walks in my house with that look, it means trouble for me. 

“Me? I didn’t do anything. I got you something really cool!”

I rummage through the bag on my bed and groan. 

“Merida, are you fuckin kidding me! I told you-”

“Oh shut the fuck up and try it on, you never know, you may like it!” she teased. 

I bite my tongue and snatch the bag from my bed, keeping myself from saying some very bad choice words I wanna call my friend. I go to my bathroom to change and tear open the plastic of the outfit. I cringe as I look at the sexy cat costume, and reluctantly try it on. It’s nothing too bad honestly, just a slim black dress that barely reaches pass my ass, and shows almost too much of my non-existent cleavage. The straps on the dress are pretty thin, leaving much of my shoulders uncovered. It better not be cold outside tonight. To complete the look, I put on a black headband with fake cat ears on it. Looking at my reflection I blush. I’m not one to dress this revealing, nor am I one to wear ears of any kind. I don’t have a problem with anyone who does wear them on the regular, but that ain’t for me. God Halloween sucks. 

I walk out of my bathroom with my hands on my hips, glaring at the redhead on my bed. 

“I hate you.”

“You look amazin!”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Every girl is gonna think you’re sexy as hell!”

“You’re going to die now.”

After a brief tussle, that I lost easily, Merida helped me off the ground and brushed her shirt, that cocky-ass smirk returning to her face. I change out of my costume, for the time being, waiting until 7:00 before we decided to get ready for the party. Merida did a surprisingly good job with my makeup, especially since I’ve never seen her wear any a day in my life. Besides the eye shadow and other various forms of makeup, Merida added thin, black whiskers to my cheeks, telling me I now look like a “sexy feline.” She handed me a small black mask that went over my eyes, not hiding too much of my face.

Kristoff pulled up to my driveway in his truck, his eyes ogling at Merida’s huntress uniform. I snapped his attention away from his girlfriend before climbing in the back seat, third-wheeling yet again to a party I still had mixed feelings about. 

On one hand, I was utterly excited beyond words to see Elsa at her party, but on the other hand, I was treading way out of my comfort zone with people who barely knew I existed. 

I wonder what Elsa will be wearing? She sent me her address, but after I said thanks, she never responded back. Probably just busy setting up. 

As we arrived at Elsa’s street, I could hear the music three houses down. The blonde’s home was fairly large. She never liked talking about how much her parents made, from what I knew the topic made her uncomfortable, and she didn’t want to make it seem like she came from money.

Parking was a bitch as expected, but we managed to find a decent spot along the road. The lights flashed from inside the large building, the base shaking the windows with each beat. The moment Kristoff opened the door, my ears were flooded with music and cheers. The whole house seemed packed with people, their identities were unrecognizable with the masks and face paint.    


I hesitate by the door, slightly overwhelmed by everything. Merida looked back at me and snatched my wrist with her hand, dragging both Kristoff and me to what looks like a huge fuckin’ living room. There were classmates of ours dancing and letting loose to the beat of the music, some had red solo cups in hand, others just bottles of beer. 

My dancing skills are really nothing impressive, but as the next three songs continued, I’ll admit I started to let loose a tiny bit. Merida’s red mane was flying everywhere with how hard she danced, and Kristoff was jumping around almost as crazily as her. I took the moment to sneak away, hoping to find something for my parched throat. 

I have to bob and weave through the crowd of people in order to get to the kitchen, the music getting a tad quieter the more I moved away from the living room. At the counter rested tubs of refreshments; soda, water, and beer as expected. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way to another family room, this was just filled with costumed students chatting.

I stood in a corner of the room, sipping at my beverage, trying to cool down and collect myself, hoping Merida wouldn’t raise hell looking for me.

“Hi there,” a sultry voice said at my side. I jumped and looked to see a strange girl standing mere inches from me, Sprite in hand, wearing a rather sexy superhero costume. The costume resembled a Supergirl-like shape, with a short sleeve top, and a blue skirt hiding her upper thighs. The center of her chest had a glittery snowflake stamped on it, her blue mask hiding a good portion of her face. 

“Hi? Hi me?” I ask. What the hell, she’s looking right at me, of course she’s saying hi to me!

The mysterious woman giggled. “Yeah, hi  _ you _ . I love your costume, Anna.”

Huh? My eyebrows shoot up in surprise that the strange girl knows who I am. She chuckles at my shocked expression and turns her back to the rest of the room, facing only me before she raises her mask slightly above her eyes. 

“It’s me, Elsa,” she whispers. 

“Elsa?” she puts a hand over my mouth, silencing me before placing the mask over her face again. “Please, don’t tell anyone it’s me, I just wanna be incognito for the party.” she pleaded. I’m a little taken aback by this. Elsa is such a popular girl, why wouldn’t she want people talking to her? And why does she trust me with her secret?

“Oh, okay,” I whisper back, “how did you know who I was?” 

Elsa smiled sweetly at me. “I’d recognize those twin braids of yours anywhere.” She takes one of my copper braids and fiddles with it in her hand. I felt a heat rise up my neck at the closeness of the other girl. 

I guess I should have known it was her, even though her hair is completely down, not many other girls have platinum blonde hair at our school.

“I-I like your costume, it looks really se- good! Good, on you.” I stutter. Even with the flashing colored lights dancing around the house, I can see her pale cheeks grow red at my compliment. She removes her hand from my hair and twiddles her thumbs looking shyly at me. 

“Hey, my brother Olaf and Flynn are getting people together for a game. Would you like to play?” My nerves are on edge at her invitation. What game is it? Hopefully not beer pong, cause I have absolutely zero hand-eye coordination.

“Uh… yeah, why not? Is it here?” I ask motioning to the room we are in. She nods her head, smiling and taking my hand in hers, bringing me towards the center of the room. I gulp as I see many people begin to form a circle. Elsa stands next to me, fingers still attached to mine as I see a pirate boy, recognizable as Flynn, walk over, flipping a beer bottle in his hand. 

Oh fuck. Please don’t tell me that what I think it’s for. 

Flynn gives his “signature” smolder to some of the other ladies in the corner, earning a smack on the back of the head from Olaf. 

“Chill man, we haven’t even started yet!” Flynn grumbles before setting the bottle in the center of the circle on the hardwood floor. “Alright ladies and gents, time for a classic; spin the bottle!” Chuckles and groans can be heard around the room at Olaf’s regal announcement. He simply shrugs it off and continues. “Rules are simple, spin the bottle, and whoever it points to, ya gotta spend seven minutes in the closet upstairs with.” He points towards the stairs, grinning. 

“Why seven minutes?”

“Why upstairs?” 

Questions flood the room, but Flynn counters, “Cause seven is my lucky number, the closets up top are much bigger, and we said so!”

With that, everyone sits down, Elsa letting our hands unlace as she set’s hers in her lap. A part of me wants to run like hell and not play this game, as I’m slowly recognizing more and more people and many of which I would hate to kiss. Elsa glances at me and sees my anxious-looking face and whispers in my ear, “You don’t have to play Anna.” Her breath tickles my ear and sends shivers down my body. How could I say no to her?

“It’s okay, I’ll get through it.” A weak smile forming on my lips. 

Olaf volunteers Flynn to go first, who takes the bottle in hand and gives it a good spin. We all tense up, the piece of glass slowing down sets us all on edge. My heart plummets as I realize it’s slowing down and has a good chance of pointing at me. My fingers clench into my folded leg, leaving a red welt. 

Much to my relief, the bottle went one person passed me and landed on Rapunzel. The pretty brunette blushed as she looked across to Flynn, who turned into a blubbering mess at realizing who he was paired with. He carried the boy-toy persona, but everyone knew he had a thing for Punzie. Olaf started laughing and patted his friend’s shoulder, commanding him and the brunette to head upstairs.

As they leave I look over at a tense Elsa, a bead of sweat forming on her temple. 

“I thought it was going to be you,” she admitted. I don’t know exactly how to take that statement, but I just shrug and tell her maybe next time.

Seven minutes go by and the two return with smiles on their faces as they sit next to each other. Round after round occurs, resulting in me nearly having a heart attack every time it looked to point at me. The guys snickered when Hans and Ursula were paired up, and the girls nearly cheered for Ariel and Eric when they left. Soon the moment I was dreading happened: Elsa’s turn. I would have to watch her go upstairs with one of these people, to make-out with while I sat down here, alone. 

I watched Elsa shoot a look to her brother from across the circle and he just smirked and nodded for her to spin. As if it were a calculated strike, Elsa spun the bottle with such focus, everyone was stunned. The bottle kept spinning and spinning, I closed my eyes, not wanting to know who the blonde would be paired up with. Soon I heard the glass still, and everyone was silent. I pinched the bridge of my nose, counting the seconds until I grew confident Elsa was gone with whoever. 

“You coming?” I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I opened one eye and looked at the person behind the voice. Elsa was staring right at me with those blue eyes and gestured her head towards the floor. I looked at the bottle and my heart stopped as the neck of it was pointing directly at me. 

Oh my god. I’m going to kiss Elsa.

My head looked back and forth from the bottle to Elsa, before she stood up, reaching down to take my hand in hers, pulling me up and leading me away from the circle. I noticed Olaf had the biggest grin on his face, one that resembled Merida’s when something was afoot. 

I let the blonde lead me up the long flight of stairs, my knees wobbling in anticipation. The second floor of the house was pretty much empty, no one was really supposed to be up there unless they were good friends of the siblings. Elsa walked down a hall and to a large white door, opening it up to reveal no a closet. 

It was a bedroom. 

Elsa’s bedroom by the looks of it. 

The blonde invited me in and locked the door behind her, turning on the lamp on her desk, letting a sliver of light enter the room. 

“I- I hope you don’t mind being in here. I didn’t really want to… be in a closet a bunch of other guys were just in.” Elsa stood by her desk shyly, her usual confident look disappearing. 

“Elsa… we… we don’t have to-”

“I- I want to… Anna, I want to.” 

My heart was beating so hard against my ribs, my cheeks were as red as my hair as the blonde beauty took slow, hesitant steps towards me. “If, you don’t wanna we can-”

“No, Elsa I… I want to… Like,  _ really _ want to.” I whisper. Hope shines in Elsa’s eyes, her movements are somewhat more relaxed. She stands inches away from me, looking down into my eyes. Luckily she’s only an inch taller than me, but still enough to make a difference. I feel her hands run lightly up my arms, and above my shoulders. Her finger float near the strap of my mask and she asks, “May I?” I nod my head and she delicately removes it, tossing it on her nightstand. 

My hands have been shaking so hard, I want to repeat her actions but I’m too nervous. Elsa looks down at my trembling fingers and gently grabs them with her own. She rubs her thumbs in small circles along my palms, soothing my anxiety. After the shaking ceases, she slowly raises my hands to her face, placing them on her warm cheeks. No words are needed as I begin to remove her mask. Her face is now revealed to me, in all of its beautiful glory.

Standing this close to her, I swear to god I can see the faintest freckles ever on her skin, but man they look so perfect on her. Her eyes dart from mine to my lips repeatedly, her tongue ever so slightly peeking out of her mouth, wetting her dry lips. She wraps her hands around my waist, bringing me even closer to her, our bodies melding together in a perfect fit. Our faces are leaning into one another, I can barely comprehend what’s happening. Sure enough, her lips are placed on mine, and my head just  _ explodes _ .

Her lips are everything I ever imagined, and more. They taste like vanilla, her scent reminding me of wintertime, but they are so warm and so soft. My arms are wrapped around her neck, bringing her closer to me as she leans in, deepening our kiss. I could stay like this for hours and hours, but the need to breathe is a curse on my body. 

Pulling ever-so-slightly apart, our foreheads rest against one another, our chests rapidly inhaling oxygen. I want more, but I’m too scared to initiate it. She stares at me, so many things swimming in her blue eyes. 

“Did… did you set the timer?” I ask lamely. 

“No,” she whispers, “No, I didn’t want to put a time limit on this moment.” Her hands rub softly up and down my back, both tickling and exciting me. 

“Anna, I have to be honest with you,” She starts, never pulling our bodies apart, “I kinda rigged the game.”

“Wait… how did you do that?” She bites her lip in embarrassment and admits, “Well, I had Olaf teach me how to choose where the bottle would land. I practiced a lot to make sure it would point to the person sitting on my right. And I made sure it was you sitting there and no one else.”

My eyes widen in shock, she schemed to kiss me! That’s awesome!

“But… what if someone else got me instead?”

“Yeah, I didn’t really think about that until we started playing. I was planning to grab the damn bottle and bash it over Flynn’s head if he landed on you.” 

We both burst into a fit of laughter, shaking slightly in each other’s arms. As we stop, she looks back down at my lips, mischief twinkling in her eye. 

“Would you be okay if we kissed again?” 

“I would really like that.” Smiling, she captured my lips in another kiss, this one escalating with the use of tongue. Being an inexperienced kisser, its a little awkward for me, but I’m a fast learner. 

I’m floating on cloud nine as I’m making out with the girl of my dreams, even when she separates our lips again. I let my face form into a pout and she giggles, glancing back at the door.

“The door’s locked, and Olaf promised he wouldn’t come looking for us.” Her sweet smile has transformed into a wicked grin. My body flushes at the subtext behind her words and I bite my lip. 

“I… think maybe we could use that to our advantage.” I try to joke, only because the words I actually wanna use may be too lewd for a first-timer. 

Elsa chuckles and kisses my jaw, cupping my ass with her hand, earning a low rumble from my chest. 

“Then let’s start while we’re ahead,” she whispers, picking me up, and carrying me over to her bed, leading to the best night of my life.

I changed my mind. I fucking love Halloween.

Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo whatcha think? When I was posting this, I kinda thought about making it into a string of different holiday-themed Elsanna stories. Obviously I will have to catch up before Christmas if I do x) It was a new thing for me to write in the first person, sorry if it was a little wonky at times. Anyway, more chapters for my other works will be coming out soon, feel free to leave a like, and comment on what you think of this!   
> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
